how can you know that you're fallen in love?
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Un garçon complexé, accepte d'entré dans un plan à trois, dans l'espoir de changer et d'être comme ses amis... Mais on ne prévoit jamais tout au centimètre près...
1. I want you

Titre de la Fic: How can you know that you're fallen in love?

Titre du Chapitre : I want you.

Titre complet :

Auteur : Keiko.A

Couple : Reituki ^^

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

Note :

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Il était venu jusqu'ici. Il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il allait faire, et même sûrement que la plupart le trouveraient dégoutant, mais c'étaient les mêmes qui parlaient toujours de lui, pour le charrier sur ça. Il ouvrit la porte quand une voix lui dit d'entré, et s'avança vers la seule personne assise derrière un bureau. C'était un peu trop solennelle, mais ce n'était pas si grave, c'était juste un peu plus stressant. Le garçon fasse à lui qui devait avoir une ou deux petites années de plus que lui, lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard du piercing qu'il avait à la lèvre. Il tenta de faire un sourire, quand le garçon se mit à lui parler._

**« Bien alors commençons. Pourquoi tu te présentes ici? »**

_Les joues du garçon commencèrent à rougir un peu, perdant son regard ailleurs, il commença à baffouiller..._

**« Pour.. le truc que vous proposez... »**

**« Le sexe à trois, c'est ça? »**

****« Oui oui... »****

_Le piercer le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant si cette personne qui semblait un peu jeune valait le coup, alors, il lui posa d'autres questions._

******« Tu l'as déjà fais? »******

********« ... Non pas à trois... »********

_Le piercer le regarda plus intensément, avant de continuer son interrogatoire._

********« Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec? »********

********« Oui oui.. A une soirée.. Enfin je me souviens plus très bien, mais oui.. »********

_Une troisième personne dans la salle lâcha un petit rire qui attira le regard du gamin dans leurs direction. Le gamin vit alors, deux hommes en train de discuter, un brin qui semblait mystérieux, et un blond, avec un.. bandeau sur le nez? Il savait qu'ils les avait déjà croiser dans son école, mais ils n'étaient pas de la même années que lui alors il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur leur visage.. Seulement le blond bandé, s'approcha et dit l'air sérieux._

**********« Aoi. Tu vois bien que c'est encore un puceau... et un menteur. »**********

_Le garçon leva les yeux vers ce bandé, et lui dit._

********« J'ai dis que je me souvenais plus très bien. »********

_Le bandé eut un doux sourire et s'approcha du garçon en lui disant._

********« Prouves-le. Suces-moi alors. Ici, et tout de suite. »********

_Il mit les mains sur la braguette de son pantalon, et il l'ouvrit, fixant toujours le gosse sous ses yeux. Le gosse se sentit obligé de s'approcher du blond bandé. Il devait le faire, si il voulait qu'ils acceptent de lui, pour leurs partis.. Il se mit à genoux, et se retrouva, nez-à-nez avec le boxer du blond sous ses yeux. Il porta hésitant ses mains sur les hanches du garçon, et commença à descendre légèrement, très légèrement le boxer du blond, quand il sentit au fond de lui, qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas sur un mec qui avait du connaitre plus d'une bouche à cet endroit. Il relâcha l'élastique sur la peau du blond, et baissa la tête, en déclarant._

**********« C'est vrai... Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne. C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici. Je veux connaître ma première fois, et je veux plus être un sale puceau... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps! »**********

_Il se leva, et s'apprêta à partir quand le dénommé Aoi finit par lui dire._

********« Tu t'appelles comment? Et t'as quel âge? »********

********« Ruki... Et j'ai 16 ans... »********

_Le garçon nommé Ruki, finit par ouvrir la porte et s'en aller pour rentrer chez lui, après cette humiliation. Aoi se tourna vers le garçon au nez couvert, et lui dit alors sérieusement._

**« T'étais obligé de faire ça? »**

****« C'est un menteur. »****

******« Il est mignon. C'est ton genre nan? »******

********« Mignon? Si t'aimes les petits puceaux habillés comme des sacs, c'est ton problème. »********

_Aoi se leva, se rapprochant du garçon, il sourit doucement en disant._

********« Tu dis ça... Mais tu bandais tout à l'heure... »********

********« Saches que je bande toujours quand je suis sur le point de me faire sucer. Tu devrais le savoir... »********

_Le garçon qui était silencieux depuis le début, se rapprocha aussi du blondinet et lui dit_

********« Vous devriez lui dire oui. Après tout, vous cherchiez quelqu'un, et c'est pas le plus moche qui s'est présenter. »********

_Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil a son ami. Il était un peu mécontent, et s'écarta de son mec, et de son ami, en leur disant._

********« Il n'a que 16 ans! »********

********« Il n'y a qu'à toi Rei, que ça pose un problème... Après tout, il est venu de son plein gré.. »********

********« On devrait pas accepter. On ne devrait qu'accepter des mecs de 17 ans et plus. C'est tout. »********

********« Reita.. Il est venu pour connaître sa première fois surtout. Si vous attendez un an, il sera peut être plus intéressé par faire l'amour avec vous deux... »********

********« Et puis chéri, on fait rien de mal. On ne force personne. »********

_ Reita soupira en entendant Aoi, et Tora lui dire que c'était bien. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait du mal à voir ce qui était bien dans ce qu'ils faisaient, surtout en impliquant un gamin de cet âge là. Ils étaient pas beaucoup plus âgé, mais ça lui fit un petit pincement au coeur._********  
><strong>******

********« En plus, ça sera un chance pour lui que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes. Tu es si doux quand c'est leur première fois. »********

**********« Stop. C'est bon. Je m'occuperais de lui. »**********

_Reita jeta un regard à Aoi, et son amoureux comprit bien que c'était le moment d'être seul. Il dit donc à Tora._

************« Préviens-le. » ************

_Et il glissa à l'oreille de son ami_

**************« Dis lui aussi, de mettre des vêtements plus... excitant pour Rei... »**************

_Tora eut un doux sourire en entendant les paroles, et il sortit de la pièce, allant chercher ce gamin pour l'informer de la décision de Aoi et Reita, pendant que les deux derniers restaient ensembles, à discuter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il entendit de la conversation en sortant. Il sortit, et vit le gamin à un arrêt de Bus, entrain d'attendre. Tora s'approcha de lui l'air tout à fait normal... Et pendant ce temps là Ruki faisait semblant de pas voir Tora venir vers lui. Il fallait dire, que Tora était un mec mignon, et qu'étant attiré par les hommes, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de sentir son coeur s'accélérer en le voyant s'approcher de lui, même si, il se doutait qu'il venait se moquer du fait qu'il était encore puceau. Tora lui dit alors._

_**« **_**Hey.. Ruki, c'est ça?**_** »**_

****************« Oui.. C'est ça... »****************

_Tora fit un sourire, qui fit louper un battement de coeur à Ruki. Il était tellement beau, et si classe, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre brute d'obsédé sexuel blond là. _

****************« Aoi m'a demandé te dire... Qu'ils veulent de toi. »****************

****************« Aoi? Comment ça... C'est pas toi et l'autre ? »****************

****************« Moi et Reita, ensemble? Non vraiment pas non. Ce n'est pas mon genre les trucs à plus de deux. »****************

_Les yeux de Ruki se mirent à briller, de tristesse de pas pouvoir approcher Tora, et aussi parce que Tora était un mec bien... C'était l'homme parfait.. Il finit par lui dire._

******************« C'est Reita qui se chargeras de te mettre dans l'ambiance.. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A propos là... Il faudrait vraiment que tu sois un peu plus... attirant, parce que là... »******************

_Ruki regarda ses vêtements, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait. C'est vrai quoi, c'était un crime d'aimer Nirvana? Il le regarda avec des grands yeux et lui dit._

****************« Ben quoi? C'est bien comme ça. »****************

****************« Non mais sérieusement... Si tu veux que ça arrive, arrêtes de t'habiller comme un pseudo rocker à la manque. Il faut être plus sexy que ça. Plus moulant. Plus aguicheur. Il faut que quand on te regardes on ai envie de baver sur la forme de tes fesses ou de quel manière on voudrait le faire avec toi... Tu vois? »****************

_Ruki baissa les yeux complètement confus. Il devait vraiment donner à ce point envie qu'on le viole? C'était ça la clé pour avoir un petit ami, ressembler a un mec facile, aguicheur? Il leva les yeux vers Tora et lui dit._

**************************« Désolé, j'ai pas l'intention de changer pour sa libido. »**************************

******************************************« Une question. Tu voudrais qu'elle se passe bien, ou que tu baises juste pour baiser, pour ta première fois? »******************************************

**********************************************************« Pour qui tu me prends! Je suis pas ce genre là. »**********************************************************

**************************« Alors mets au moins un slim quand t'ira voir Reita. »**************************

******************************************« Bon d'accord. Mais seulement cette fois-là... »******************************************

_Ruki soupira doucement. Il aimait pas spécialement les slims, c'étaient beaucoup trop moulant pour lui. Trop, pour pas grand chose. Il voulait pas que tout le monde ait envie de lui. A vrai dire, il aurait voulut que Tora ait envie de lui, mais là comme ça, c'était impossible que quiconque s'intéresse à lui, enfin d'après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ressemblait tant que ça à un sac a patate?... Le bus finit par arrivé, et il laissa Tora seul sur le trottoir, en se demandant, si tout ça valait vraiment la peine d'entrer dans cette galère..._********************************************************************************

******************************************.******************************************

******************************************.  
><strong>****************************************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>.<strong>****************************************

******************************************.******************************************

******************************************Voilà ... ******************************************Une autre petite fiction qui me trottait dans la tête**. C'est que le début. **Et j'aime déjà cette petite fiction tout mimi-Sexe mais bon xD. Vu le premier chapitre, ça va pas être trop dans la dentelle avec Reita xD. Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir au fur et a mesure. En espérant que je poste plus régulièrement des suites ... Parce que à moi aussi ça me manque.

******************************************.******************************************

******************************************.  
><strong>****************************************


	2. Life goes

**Titre de la Fic: How can you know that you're fallen in love?**

**Titre du Chapitre : Life goes  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Life goes (La vie continue)  
><strong>

**Auteur** : Keiko.A

**Couple :** Reituki ^^

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

Note :

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_C'était le jour J. Ruki avait fait comme Tora lui avait dit, mettant un pantalon trop près du corps, mais il ne put se résoudre à se promener comme ça dans la rue, aussi il avait mis un énorme T-shirt lui tombant sur les genoux, ou presque. Il était arrivé à la maison de Reita, et il fut un peu surprit de voir le petit ami du blond dans la maison. Soudainement il fut prit d'une énorme gêne, tandis que Aoi lui fit un sourire_

****« Viens par ici. T'inquiètes pas. »****

_Il suivit Aoi qui l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Reita. Ruki sentait son coeur s'accélérer énormément. Il avait cette boule au fond du ventre, qui lui criait de partir en courant, pourtant sous la pression des regards que lui jetait les deux, il ouvrit la porte, et entra tout timidement. Reita était là face à lui à lui sourire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière dans la chambre. Alors il se dit que c'était peut être tout de suite, qu'ils allaient commencés. Il était très stressé, et posa son sac, enlevant sa veste, il commença à retirer son T-shirt, quand la mains du blond se posa sur son bras en lui disant._****  
><strong>**

****« Tu fais quoi? »****

********« Je... Me déshabilles pour... »********

_Reita eut un petit sourire attendrit. _

********« Restes comme ça. Je vais pas te sauter dessus à peine t'es rentré. »********

_Ruki lâcha un soupir de soulagement, se retournant vers le blondinet, il lui jeta un regard, avant de baissé la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en lui répondant._**  
><strong>

****« Alors... On fait quoi maintenant? »****

_Décidément, ce petit était mignon quand il était nerveux. Reita aurait bien laissé ce moment durer un peu plus longtemps, mais il ne le fit pas, et ajouta alors._****  
><strong>**

****« Viens, je vais te masser. Il faut que tu te détendes. T'es beaucoup trop nerveux. »****

_Ruki ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il s'approcha alors du blondinet, comme il le lui demandait. Il avait beaucoup trop mal au ventre pour réussir à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il eut un peu peur quand le blond se plaça derrière lui, mais dès qu'il sentit les mains sur ses épaules appliqué à le masser, il commença à se détendre un peu. Il faut dire que c'était sacrément agréable comme contact. Il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et une voix lui murmurer_

****« Fermes-les yeux, et détends-toi. »****

_Le petit brun fit ce qu'il lui disait, mais ses yeux ne restèrent pas longtemps fermés, il sentit quelques choses contre lui, et puis il commençait a y avoir des baisers déposés dans son cou, qui le chatouillait un peu. Le plus gênant était ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. C'était perturbant, si bien, qu'il passa une mains dans son dos pour savoir ce que c'était, et ce fut seulement quand il sentit sous sa mains la bosse se faire plus grande qu'il réalisa ce que ça devait être. Le rouge au joues, il entendit le décoloré lui dire._

****« Hm, ça t'arrive souvent de tripoter de parfait inconnu? »****

_Reita se pencha un peu au dessus de l'épaule du brun, et il alors que ce garçon cachait bien son jeu lui aussi. Il eut un sourire en lui disant._

****« T'as l'air d'avoir apprécié ce moment dis donc.. »  
><strong>**_Reita n'en attendit pas plus pour laisser sa mains aller se promener par dessus son pantalon sur cette partie privée de son invité, qui ne mit pas longtemps à faire un bond, et s'éloigner de Reita, l'air gêné en lui bredouillant._

****« C'était pas fait exprès. Je.. Je pensais pas que c'était votre... enfin, je suis désolé. »****

********« Ne le soit pas. J'allais te demander si t'étais prêt, mais je crois que non. »********

_Ruki baissa la tête encore plus basse. Il se sentait pas très glorieux. Il commença alors tout bas._

****« Je me sens tellement honteux.. Je... Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne. »****

********« .. T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un? »********

_Ruki baissa la tête, faisant signe que non. Reita s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire tendre._

********« Bien, alors commençons par ça.. »********

_Ruki releva la tête, voyant le corps du blond si près de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce décoloré avait de superbe yeux marron profond. Il vit le visage du blond se rapprocher du sien, et instinctivement il ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un baiser, mais le temps passait et il n'y avait rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir ce qui se passait, et le blond était là très proche de lui sans bouger. Il hésita quelques instants, et puis il se décida enfin à sceller ses lèvres à celles du décoloré, pour son premier baiser. Le baiser fut bien chastes au début, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux parties, seulement il y avait un moment pour être gentil, et un moment pour s'amuser. Au moment où Reita allait approfondir le baiser, sa lèvre inférieur fut mordu par le petit brun qui demandait l'accès à la langue du blond. Rei réprima un sourire et laissa leurs langues commencer à danser sensuellement. Il fut agréablement surprit de voir que le petit brun prenait possession de son corps, en greffant ses bras autours de son cou. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, bien qu'il avait envie d'aller lui toucher les fesses, qui le lui demandait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la pièce, il profita d'abord du baiser. Et doucement mais sûrement il glissa ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune, s'attendant à se prendre une baffe monumentale, mais il n'en fut rien. A vrai dire, il avait semblé à Reita avoir entendu un petit soupir venant du brun. C'était rare qu'il ait tant envie d'un des gamins à dépuceler, mais ce garçon avait quelques choses qui l'attirait énormément. Il remonta ses mains sur la chute de rein du plus jeune, et mit fin au baiser, s'écartant de lui. Il lui fit un sourire tandis que Ruki répondit._

****« C'est... C'est le meilleur premier baiser... »****

_Reita était flatté de ce compliment. C'est vrai qu'il était bon dans l'art d'embrasser, mais il fallait dire que le garçon était particulièrement agréable comme compagnon de baiser. Reita le regard quelques longues secondes, avant de lui demander gentiment.  
><em>

****« T'es prêt? »****

****« Je veux essayer. »****

****« Tu préfères que ce soit, toi ou moi qui t'enlèves ton pantalon ? »****

****« Moi. Mais.. Tu regardes pas. »****

_Reita fit alors ce que le gamin lui dit. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux pour ne pas l'incommoder, même si juste après il serait nez à nez avec sa partie la plus intime pour l'avant-goût du paradis qu'il donnait toujours avant. Il attendait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de jeter un coup d'oeil. Puis finalement il se retourna et vit Ruki en T-shirt et en boxer le fixer. Reita eut un sourire avant de lui dire.  
><em>

****« Ton sous-vêtement aussi. »****

_Les yeux exorbités, le brun digéra malgré lui cette information. Il se retourna pendant qu'il enlevait son boxer, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa partie privée. Une fois qu'il fut à moitié nu, il mit ses mains devant sa partie, et se retourna vers Reita en lui faisant un sourire peu sûr de lui. Le blond s'approcha de lui, et lui prit les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ruki s'assit, les mains toujours pour cacher son intimité, il serra les jambes le plus possible. Lui honte? C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à moitié nu devant quelqu'un. Reita s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit les poignets pour lui faire arrêter de se cacher. Mais Ruki était rouge tomate.  
><em>

****« Il faut que tu enlèves tes mains... »****

****« Je.. Je peux pas... »****

****« Tu crois que je vais me moquer ou quelques choses comme ça? Je comprends que tu sois gêné, mais il faut que tu te détendes et tout ira bien. »****

****« C'est... Elle est pas si grande que ça. »****

_Reita lui jeta un regard insistant, lui tenant toujours les poignets. Ruki ferma les yeux, et peu à peu enleva ses mains de sa partie privée. Il ne voulait pas voir comment réagirait le décoloré qui avait dû en voir beaucoup et des plus grandes ou autres du genre. Pourtant Reita lui dit.  
><em>

****« Elle est parfaite voyons. »****

_Ruki ouvrit les yeux, et contempla sa virilité non loin du visage du blondinet. C'était une vision un peu étrange, mais il tenta de faire un sourire en disant.  
><em>

****« Tu trouves vraiment? »****

****« Oui vraiment. Alors maintenant, tu vas tacher de te détendre. Si tu veux me griffer, crier, gémir ou n'importe quoi d'autres, te prives pas. Il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous d'accord? »****

_Ruki lui fit un petit sourire pour répondre oui à son affirmation. Il sentit des mains sur ses cuisses, les écartés, et Reita s'avancer vers lui. Il eut un peu peur et tenta de serrer les cuisses une nouvelle fois. Mais le blond lui dit._

****« Détends-toi. Allonges-toi et fermes les yeux. Laisses-toi ressentir les choses et tout ira très bien. »****

_Ruki fit ce qu'il dit. Il tentait de se détendre, mais la position était bizarre. C'était un peu comme quand il était seul dans sa chambre à se toucher. Sauf que là, il n'était pas seul. Il était extrêmement anxieux. Reita décida d'abord de commencer par quelques choses de plus familier au brun. Il commença par le caresser très légèrement de sa mains. Il était impatient de le prendre en bouche, et de savoir quel goût il avait, mais il n'en fit rien pour l'instant. Il se contenta de le caresser manuellement, avant de le prendre un peu plus en mains et de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient plutôt lent sur son membre qui commençait à se dresser au fur et à mesure. Mais la partie qui amusait le plus Reita était de voir le petit brun se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il était adorable, et Reita lui rappela alors._

****« Te retiens pas. Ne soit gêné en rien de ce que tu peux faire dans cette chambre. »****

_Ruki tenta de mettre ce qu'il dit en application, mais à peine avait-il lâcher deux ou trois gémissements, qu'il se trouvait honteux. Il préféra se retenir d'exprimer le côté agréable que lui faisait ressentir ce blond. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu, seulement Reita ne se contentait plus de le toucher, comme lui pouvait le faire. Oh non, il sentit quelques choses de doux, et d'humide lui titiller le bout du gland. Ce fut bien trop à retenir, et il s'entendit gémir plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il avait le rouge au joues, toujours gêné de ce qui se passait, et sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque fois que Reita la titillait de cette façon délectable. Il commença à s'habituer a ces vagues de plaisirs, bien plus forte que ce qu'il était capable de se faire tout seul dans sa chambre, mais Reita n'en restait pas là. Loin de là. Ne se contentant plus d'une surface aussi petite que le bout du pénis du plus jeune, Reita remplaça sa mains par sa bouche entière. Il avait tellement envie de voir l'effet que ça ferait au gamin, et l'effet que ça lui ferait d'avoir sa partie si intime dans l'antre de perversité qu'était sa bouche quand il s'y mettait. Il reprit un rythme plus lent, mais déjà le brun commençait à lâcher des complaintes envers Reita. Un petit coup de rein non contrôler fit bien comprendre à Reita qu'il était le moment d'accélérer et de lui faire connaître le pur bonheur. Il accéléra la cadence de ses va-et-vient sur la virilité de plus en plus dure du plus jeune, accompagnée par des gémissements de plus en plus forts, sa respiration plus bruyante et rapide, et le plus délectable pour le blond penché sur sa verge, était les a coups de son corps qui se cambrait sous lui. Sa langue s'amusait comme une petite folle, et il lui sembla que le brun aussi devait bien s'amuser. Reita lui agrippa la mains, sentant que Ruki était vraiment vraiment vraiment crispé, il accéléra encore un peu, appuyant un peu plus ses caresses, et la suite ne tarda pas à venir. Le plus magnifique crie de jouissance fut poussé par ce brun tandis que sa semence se répandait dans un Reita très appliqué avaler la moindre gouttes de ce millésime, dont il n'était pas sûr de goutter à nouveau plus tard. Reita s'éloigna de son intimité, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ce que le brun fit le fit sourire. Ruki serrait les cuisses à nouveau aussi fort que possible, comme une tentative de refaire naître cette libération en lui. Il ne regardait pas Reita, mais il était mort de gêne, rouge tomate, tandis qu'il lâchait, récupérant un rythme cardiaque quasi normal.  
><em>

****« C'était merveilleux... »****

_Reita eut un sourire en lui répondant._

****« C'était un avant gout du paradis qu'est de faire l'amour. »****

_Ruki jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Si c'était seulement un avant gout, qu'est-ce que c'était de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui semblait aussi doué que lui. Il passait brièvement la mains sur sa partie intime, qui semblait au moins autant d'accord que lui sur la suite des événements. Il se leva, et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur Reita en lui disant très sûr de lui._

****« Je veux la suite. »****

****« J'aime ta façon de crier mon prénom quand tu jouis tu sais... »****

_Ruki fut gêné mais il ne put résister, et se jeta sur les lèvres de Reita pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre ce baiser langoureux, et motivant pour Rei... Sans se rendre compte que le blond n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être super motivé. Le blondinet posa alors ses mains sur les fesses nues du brun, et les lui caressa pendant ce baiser, faisant ainsi monter son désir de le posséder. Ses fesses étaient vraiment trop douce, et bien rondes. Si il s'écoutait, il l'aurait prit sur la seconde, seulement à voir comment le brun avait un tout petit popotin, si il ne le préparait pas, ça serait vraiment trop douloureux. Aussi, il mit fin au baiser, repoussant doucement Ruki sur le lit, il en sortit pour commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Le brun lui demanda alors.  
><em>

****« Tu veux que ce soit moi qui les enlèves, et... Que je fasses comme toi? »****

****« Si t'as envie. Sinon non. T'es forcé à rien ici. »****

_Ruki fit un sourire, enlevant son T-shirt. Il regardait Reita se mettre nu devant lui, et franchement, il devait bien avoué que le Reita, était vraiment bien foutue. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, parce que dans la réalité, un mec comme ça ne se serait jamais attardé sur lui. Une fois Reita dans sa tenue d'Adam, il monta sur le lit. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Ruki ne lui demande.  
><em>

****« C'est à cause du pantalon moulant? »****

_Le décoloré n'était pas vraiment préparé à cette question qui le surprit assez, et le fit rire.  
><em>

****« Je n'aime pas les pantalons moulants. C'est trop long à enlever quand j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Mais je dois avouer que sur toi, c'est vraiment... Intéressant. »****

****« Hm... »****

_Rei le regarda sérieusement maintenant. Il allait à nouveau lui donner quelques conseils, sinon ça allait être franchement pas terrible. Il lui dit alors.  
><em>

****« Il va falloir que tu te détendes vraiment cette fois. Ca ne sera pas agréable au début, alors surtout n'oublies pas tout à l'heure. Le but du jeu c'est d'avoir le même effet. Encore une fois, te prives de rien. »****

_Ruki écouta silencieusement, hochant seulement de la tête. Il était à nouveau mal à l'aise. C'était un peu bizarre d'être encore nu face à lui. C'était le premier qui le voyait tout nu, et là le blondinet était occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou. C'était si agréable, qu'il laissait totalement Reita lui faire ce qu'il voulait. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour que le blond aussi trouves ça agréable d'être avec lui. Après quelques longues et agréables caresses du blond, Reita descendit plus bas, et une fois entre ses jambes, il le regarda sérieusement avant de lui dire.  
><em>

****« Il va falloir que je te prépares, t'es vraiment... Trop petit... »****

_Le plus jeune eut une grimace tandis que le blondinet le préparait pour la suite des événement. Oh que non ça n'avait rien d'agréable du tout, et le blond le comprit bien aux gémissements de douleurs qu'il faisait. Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que la suite ne serait pas plus agréable. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Ruki, et s'introduisit en lui, avec délicatesse, et assez vite pour ne pas faire durer ce moment désagréable plus que nécessaire. Malheureusement Ruki ne fut pas de son avis, et commença à se débattre, en hurlant.  
><em>

****« Enlèves moi cette choses de là! Dégages! »****

_Reita savait bien que c'était pas qu'il avait mal, mais il n'en fit rien. Il chopa les poings de Ruki dans ses mains, et tenta de le calmer en lui disant.  
><em>

****« Arrêtes de bouger. Respires et détends toi, ça finira par passer. Tout ira bien. »****

****« ENLEVES MOI CETTE CHOSE! »****

********_Ruki ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Se débattant suffisamment pour s'échapper de l'emprise d'un Reita qui ne tentait pas vraiment de le retenir non plus. Il s'écarta de lui, avec une telle rapidité, que s'en était déconcertant. Fuyant jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il s'empressait déjà de mettre tandis que Reita essayait de trouver quoi dire pour le calmer, sans vraiment succès... Reita s'approcha du plus jeune, au moment pile où Ruki saisit la poignet de la porte qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement. Reita posa une mains sur son bras lui disant  
><em>

****« Ruki, attends... »****

_Le plus jeune n'écouta rien, repoussant son emprise en s'enfuyant à toute jambe lâchant seulement._**  
><strong>

****« Je veux plus jamais te voir! »****

********_Reita, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte le regarda s'enfuir, fermant la bouche. C'était une première pour lui. Ce que son conjoint ne rata pas de lui faire remarquer, le sourire au lèvre.  
><em>

****« ... Alors? ça c'est mal passé? »****

_Reita légèrement énervé, frustré, et mal à l'aise répliqua****  
><strong>**_

********« C'est ça Rigoles. J'ai presque violé ce gamin! »********

_Aoi ricana légèrement, se levant de son siège pour s'approcher de son petit-ami. _

****« Dis pas de sottise, tu peux pas violé quelqu'un qui est d'accord. »****

********« Il te semblais d'accord là? »********

************« Ton charme n'as pas agis sur lui. C'est bizarre. »************

****************« Mon Charme? Arrêtes de te fiches de moi ouais! »****************

********************« C'est pas ma faute, si tu sais plus dépuceler un gamin! »********************

_Reita se retint de justesse de lui en foutre une. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si il arrivait à prendre son pied avec lui, sans avoir besoin d'un autre, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Reita passablement énervé, ainsi que Aoi peut disposer à admettre ses tords n'allaient pas vraiment aller loin aujourd'hui. Reita lui lança en pleine face.********************  
><strong>******************_

**« Tu dîneras seul avec tes parents ce soir! »**

**« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! C'était prévu depuis longtemps! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi?! »**

**« Je sais pas, je m'en fou. J'ai eus ma dose pour aujourd'hui. »**

********************_Aoi partit contrarié, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, c'était impossible de raisonner Reita quand il était comme ça. Rien ne pouvait y faire que le temps..._

_Pendant ce temps, Ruki était sortit de la maison furieux, comme une furie, et était partie vers l'arrêt de bus près de chez Reita pour rentrer chez lui. Il était là a ruminer sa fureur quand une personne s'approcha de lui. Tora venait d'arriver , il s'arrêta et le fixa quelques instants avant de lui demander.**********  
><strong>********_

****« Ruki, ça ne va pas? »****

_Ruki lui lança un regard tellement remplis de rage que Tora comprit sur l'instant ce qui le tourmentait Il lui dit alors, en essayant d'avoir du tact.  
><em>

****« ... Hm, ça c'est si mal passé? »****

****« C'était horrible! Il est horrible! »****

****« Dis... tu l'as pas vraiment laissé aller jusqu'au bout... je me trompe?...******** »****_****  
><strong>**_

_Ruki lui lança un autre regard, que Tora compris une fois de plus. La réponse était forcément non. Tora le savait.  
><em>

****« Je ne veux plus jamais le voir! C'est un monstre! »****

****« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu? »****

****« ... Tu le défends ça m'étonnes même pas! »****

_Tora souffla quelques secondes. Devant l'ampleur de la colère de Ruki, rien ne pourrait sûrement l'apaiser que de la compréhension. Seulement connaissant Reita, il n'avait pas dû s'y prendre comme une brute, loin de là, alors, qu'est-ce qui avait clocher à ce point?  
><em>

****« Tu as accepté leurs plan à trois. Tu t'es présenté aujourd'hui pour que Reita soit ta première fois. Alors ne dis pas que c'est un monstre. Dis que tu n'étais pas vraiment prêt, que c'était pas le moment, ou que ça n'allait pas mais, ce n'est pas un monstre. »****

_Ruki baissa la tête très bas. Il détestait Reita. Il le détestait pour ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui. Il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal, et puis... Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il diable accepté? Il reprit plus calme.  
><em>

****« Alors c'est ma faute ? C'est pas naturel. Je le connais pas. Je ne l'aime pas. On est pas ensemble, il a un copain, et je devrais trouver ça normal de perdre ma virginité par un inconnu qui couche avec n'importe qui, avec son petit copain dans la pièce d'a côté? Désolé. Je ne suis pas pervers. J'aurais préféré quelqu'un qui me plait.. Quelqu'un que j'aime... »****

_Tora compatis. C'est vrai que ce genre de conditions n'étaient pas vraiment optimales pour une première fois, surtout pour un garçon qui semblait aussi sensible que Ruki. Il était sur le point de répondre quelques choses, quand Ruki ajouta.  
><em>

****« Quelqu'un... comme toi. »****

_Tora eut un léger sourire crispé, que Ruki remarqua à l'instant, baissant à nouveau la tête encore plus bas.  
><em>

****« J'ai compris, je suis pas ton genre... »****

****« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je te l'ai dis, je suis monogame... Et j'ai quelqu'un en ce moment. Un jour tu trouveras cette personne avec qui partager des sentiments, et puis des instants très personnel, et tu comprendras le bien que ça fais d'être avec cette personne. »****

********« J'imagine que tu veux dire, de coucher avec quelqu'un? Ouais... Un jour j'aurais cette personne spéciale... sûrement****************... Mais pas maintenant...********_******** »********_

_****************Le bus arriva, et Ruki n'attendit pas une seconde pour monter dedans et mettre cette journée derrière lui. Il avait hâte de finir avec aujourd'hui, et d'être à demain. Si seulement demain était meilleur. Tora finit par aller retrouver Reita, se doutant un peu de l'état dans lequel il trouverait son ami. Reita n'aimait pas vraiment qu'une chose ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu, et encore moins si ça tournait mal... Dur journée pour tous.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

__ Voilà un chap de plus. Désolé du temps que ça à pris. Il a changé par rapport à ce que je pensais faire avant, et puis paf, il est comme ça... Cest bien, j'ai déjà des idées pour les suites ^^ en tout cas je suis désolé si les suites sont longues à venir, les cours me prennent du temps ^^

Gros biz à bientôt.


	3. Bad

**Titre de la Fic: How can you know that you're fallen in love?**

**Titre du Chapitre : Bad  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Bad Bad Bad Mood (Mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise humeur!)  
><strong>

**Auteur** : Keiko.A

**Couple :** Reituki ^^

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

Note :

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'épisode entre Reita et ce petit gars; Ruki. Ils étaient à la même écoles, et ils leurs arrivaient de se croisé, mais, il y avait comme un malaise. Ruki évitait son regard, et quand ils avaient le malheur de tombé l'un sur l'autre, Ruki, encore et toujours, lui lançait un regard noir. C'est drôle, comment quand vous voulez éviter quelqu'un, c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il se montre, et qu'on le croise partout. Et c'était un peu ce que ressentait Reita. Il n'était pas très fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais forcé personne, et n'était pas prêt à commencer, seulement ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait mauvaise conscience. Il en avait parlé à Aoi, plusieurs fois, mais son amant semblait beaucoup moins préoccupé par ça, que par trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Ruki. Mais Reita ne pouvait s'enlever ce gamin de la tête. Il se sentait coupable, et il voulait s'excuser clairement cette fois. Il faut dire qu'au moment des faits, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Oh bien sûr, il se doutait que ça n'aiderait en rien le gamin, mais lui ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait fait tout ça à cause de son amant, incapable d'être satisfait quand ils étaient que tout les deux. Une situation qui lui pesait encore plus sur les épaules, depuis ce jours, et puis ne jamais réussir à combler son amant, tout seul, le blessait un peu dans son égo masculin d'homme alpha. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. _

_Alors qu'il était l'heure de la cantine, Reita était assit sur un banc dans le hall, discutant de choses et d'autres avec son ami Tora, quand il vit le gosse en plein milieu de la queue de la cantine, pour aller manger. Il le vit, et hésita quelques longues secondes, avant que son regard ne rentre en contact avec l'ami de Ruki. Réaction en chaîne immédiate, l'ami de Ruki, l'informa que Reita le fixait, Ruki se retourna en lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang. Si ce gamin n'avait pas été plus jeune, et plus frêle, il aurait sûrement été une bonne brute à l'école. Mais rien n'arrêterais Reita. Il s'avança vers le jeune garçon, ignorant les regards suspects posés sur lui, venant de tout ceux de la queue, et se planta devant le garçon.  
><em>

****« Il faut qu'on parle. »****

_Ruki jeta un regard à son ami, qui se mit à répondre à Reita._

****« Il n'a rien à te dire. »****

_Reita était légèrement agacé par ça. Il ne lui répondait même pas directement. Il lui prit le poignet pour le tirer un peu, et Ruki daigna lui dire._

****« Tu vas me lâcher! »****

_Reita de moins en moins de bonne humeur, ne le lâchant pas, il répondit._

****« Non, on doit se parler alors arrêtes de faire le gamin! »****

_Sur ce, Reita ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et l'entraîna dans la première cage d'escalier qu'il trouva. Ils étaient seuls, du moins ça semblait. Il lâcha Ruki qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Il était face à ce gamin, et commença à lui parler._

****« Tout d'abord, je suis désolé.. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. »****

****« A propos de quoi hein? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir le coup de me parler?! »****

_Et voilà. Ce gamin se montrait agressif et peu coopératif déjà. Bon ce n'était pas grave, Reita respira un bon coup, et il se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait plus qu'à dire ce pourquoi il l'avait entraîné ici._

****« Je voulais juste... Te dire que Aoi et moi ne viendront plus te harceler pour ce que tu sais. »****

****« Pourquoi? Ah oui, pour vos petites sauteries! »****

_Reita n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, et ce gamin semblait le détester pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment._

****« Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se soit mal passé. J'espère que tu vas bien? »****

_Ruki le fixa quelques longues secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire faux, en ajoutant._

****« T'es pathétique. T'en a pas marre de te cacher derrière ton mec pour te taper n'importe qui? Franchement il mérite mieux que ça! »****

_Reita fut toute de suite énervé. Ce n'était pas lui qui voulait ça! Lui était monogame. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son mec ne le supportait pas tout seul. Il était sur le point de rectifier ses dires quand Ruki reprit._

****« Je suis bien content que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Au moins je ne deviendrais pas un pervers vicieux comme toi! »****

_Ruki le regarda avec dédain, et le contourna pour s'en aller ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur le moment. Mais Reita ne fut pas vraiment du même avis. Ce gamin avait dépassé les bornes, et trop était trop. Il lui agrippa le bras en lui lâchant._

****« Ces remarques venant d'un puceau qui n'a jamais été en couple, ça me fait bien rire! »****

_Ruki piqué sur le vif ne tarda pas répondre._

****« Grâce à toi, je ne le suis plus vraiment, t'as oublié?! »****

_Reita le lâcha et lui fit face une nouvelle fois._

****« Crois-moi, si j'avais dû choisir un partenaire, ça n'aurait jamais été toi! »****

****« Et tu me reproches quoi? D'être pas manipulable comme ton mec c'est ça? »****

_Trop c'était vraiment trop. Ce gamin ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et c'était d'autant plus insultant qu'il le rabaissait sans aucunes raisons._

****« Non, t'es juste un gamin immature, et un débile profond. Je crois que c'est suffisant nan? »****

_Ruki totalement énervé lui sortit._

****« Mais tu te prends pour quoi toi? T'es un mec quelconque, tu ne sais pas embrassé, et j'en ai vu des plus grandes que la tienne alors tu peux parler! »****

_Comment dire à quel point Reita voulait lui foutre une claque. Décidément Aoi avait toujours le don de lui pourrir la vie avec ses "conquêtes".  
><em>

****« Et t'en as vu combien dans ta longue expérience de petit coincé du cul, qui ne s'est jamais fait touché par qui que ce soit hein? Tu crois que tes jugements valent quelques choses peut être? Si tu trouves que je n'embrasses pas bien c'est normal, avec un partenaire comme toi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu veux que je te dises la vérité, t'as seulement une grande gueule et tout ce que tu dis ne sont que des débilités plus énormes que toi, et c'est pas tellement difficile de faire plus grand que toi! »****

_Ruki passablement énervé par le discours de Reita, et par ses sous-entendus très déplacés contre son image de lui-même, était à bout. Et un Ruki à bout, ça sort sa mains pour mettre une gifle. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, ayant peur des conséquences, mais aussi trouvant que Reita était ridiculement con. Reita ayant bien vu qu'il n'avait pas été au bout de sa pensée, le fixa en lui disant.  
><em>

****« Quoi, même ça tu peux pas aller jusqu'au bout?! »****

_Ruki savait bien qu'il parlait de leurs expériences sexuelles, qu'il avait tué dans l'oeuf. Il ne savait pas très bien l'effet que ça avait eut sur Reita, à quel point ça avait pu le frustré. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne laissa pas passer la seconde opportunité, et lui colla sa mains directement sur la joue du beau blond, qui ne pensait pas vraiment que Ruki en serait capable. La dure réalité le frappa sur sa joue, et se faire taper par un gamin dans son genre, le mis encore plus de mauvais poil. Ruki ajouta agacé.  
><em>

****« De toute façon tu ne valais sûrement pas le coup, au lit! »****

_Ruki le quitta du regard pour s'en aller, mais une fois de plus, il ne pu pas. Reita l'attrapa par son t-shirt, et le plaqua contre le mur. Décidément, il était vraiment au dessus de sa limite de patience. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, et lui dit.  
><em>

****« Redit moi ça! »****

_Ruki qui avait bien compris que si il le faisait, il allait se faire démolir, ferma bien sa bouche, et baissa le regard. Il n'aimait pas Reita, c'est vrai qu'il préférait Tora, et puis la façon dont Reita traitait son mec, et couchait avec n'importe qui, était quelques choses qui le répugnait, parce que Ruki aussi était monogame, et plutôt jaloux. Reita dont la pression sanguine avait finie par redescendre, s'éloigna du gamin, et soupira. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, et Ruki ne se fit pas vraiment prier. Il jeta un dernier regard à Reita, un regard entre pitié, et tristesse et déception. Reita ne répondit pas un seul mot à ses yeux, et le laissa partir. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté comme ça, mais ce gamin avait tout fait pour l'énervé, et il y était parvenu, ce que Reita regrettait le plus était le fait que Ruki n'avait pas tort. Il était pathétique. Resté avec un mec comme Aoi, et se plier à ses volontés, étaient humiliant pour un homme Rei. Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Reita décida qu'il était le temps de sortir, et en sortant de la cage d'escalier, il vit Ruki avec son ami, qui ne semblait pas en mener large. Lui aussi était déçu de sa façon d'avoir gérer les choses. Reita passa devant lui, et retourna voir Tora, pour lui parler. Il passa un moment à parler de tout et rien, et évita soigneusement le sujet, Ruki ou le sujet Aoi. Après tout, Reita était un garçon plutôt secret... Quant à Ruki, il ne raconta que succinctement l'altercation avec Reita, et décida de toute façon de ne plus jamais avoir à lui reparler du reste de ses études dans cet établissement. Point à la ligne.  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_. _ Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre de pondu et UN !

Et j'ai aussi la suite de... You've stolen my heart from the start et pis celui avec Rei en policier... faut juste que je les écrives xD. Promis je tente d'écrire puuuuuusssse et encore puusssssssssse :D

Groos biz à touuuuus ^^


End file.
